


Kiss, Kiss, Fall In Love

by Mirasolla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Butlers, F/M, klanceandothers2018
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Matt jest chory i grozi mu utrata pracy. Na całe szczęście w tej sytuacji może liczyć na (nie do końca bezinteresowną) pomoc swojej siostry. Problem polega na tym, że nie chodzi o zwykłą pracę – Pidge musi zastąpić go na stanowisku lokaja w nowo otwartej kawiarni.





	Kiss, Kiss, Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na główny temat (kawiarnia) wrześniowego wyzwania pisarskiego z grupy Klance & other Polska.  
> Matt robiący nawiązania do popkultury to mój ulubiony Matt. Wiem, że Monsters & Mana to wariacja D&D, ale na potrzeby tego fanfika przyjmijmy, że to zaawansowane MMORPG.

Gdy Matt Holt chorował, to chorował całym sobą.

Leżał na łóżku pod kilkoma kocami, a na jego szafce nocnej piętrzyła się góra zużytych chusteczek. Całymi dniami tylko oglądał słabe, niewymagające wysiłku intelektualnego seriale i co chwilę kazał sobie coś przynosić – to herbatę, to nowe opakowanie tabletek na gardło, to znowu zupę. Ponadto przy tym wszystkim dużo marudził, żeby przypadkiem nikt z domowników nie zapomniał o tym, jak ciężki był, w mniemaniu samego chorego, jego stan.

Pidge kręciła się powoli na gamingowym fotelu, który był tak wygodny, że gdyby nie to, że miała u siebie dokładnie taki sam, dawno ukradłaby go bratu.

— Czy w tej waszej kawiarni nie ma innych kelnerów? — zapytała. — Nie może zastąpić cię ktoś inny? Przecież nie pracujesz tam sam.

— Są — wychrypiał Matt — ale też się pochorowali, jeszcze przede mną. To prawdziwa epidemia, Adam był pacjentem zero. Na polu bitwy został tylko Lance, ale on sam nie obsłuży całej sali. Lotor nie dał rady nikogo zorganizować i powiedział, że albo przyjdę, albo sam kogoś znajdę. Inaczej wylatuję. Nie interesuje go moje zwolnienie lekarskie. Ty nie rozumiesz, nie widziałaś, jak on się złości. To wyjątkowa sytuacja, dzisiaj jest przyjęcie z okazji szesnastych urodzin córki przyjaciela szefa, trzeba się tym zająć. Jeszcze wczoraj chciałem iść, ale mam gorączkę, wszystko mnie boli, naprawdę nie dam rady… Nie widzisz, że umieram? — Zwrócił do niej błagalne spojrzenie.

Pidge zatrzymała fotel i popatrzyła na brata, marszcząc brew. Miał opuchniętą, zaczerwienioną twarz, a jego włosy od kilku dobrych dni nie widziały szamponu. Rzeczywiście, nikt nie powinien w tym stanie pokazywać się klientkom.

— To cholerna kawiarenka z lokajami, jak twoim zdaniem mam cię tam zastąpić? — zapytała wprost.

Matt uśmiechnął się blado, zadowolony z tego, że siostra wreszcie zaczęła zadawać konkretne pytania, zamiast tylko protestować.

— Już to przemyślałem — odparł. — Wystarczy, że będziesz udawać faceta. Masz krótkie włosy, więc zwiąż się bandażami i załóż mój frak z dziewiątej klasy. Ty też pracujesz w kawiarni, to wiesz, jak to się wszystko robi. Tu musisz się po prostu trochę pouśmiechać do dziewczyn i nauczyć kilku formułek. To taki LARP. W pewnym sensie.

— Ten frak, w którym poszedłeś na pierwszą dyskotekę, bo chciałeś zaimponować Romelle i wszyscy uznali cię za dziwaka? Ten, który musiałeś wybłagać u babci, bo matka wiedziała, że to nie jest dobry pomysł?

— Dokładnie ten sam. — Przytaknął, jakby był to powód do dumy. — Ty też się wtedy ze mnie śmiałaś, a widzisz, na coś się jednak przyda. Ale serio, siostra, musisz mi pomóc. Zlituj się. Lubię tę pracę, nie chcę jej stracić. Już tak niewiele mi brakuje do uzbierania na tę konsolę. Po wypłacie będę mógł ją sobie kupić. Ja bym ci pomógł w takiej sytuacji.

Pidge uśmiechnęła się podstępnie. Oparła policzek o rękę.

— Dobrze, powiedzmy, że zgodzę się robić z siebie debila przez cały dzień — powiedziała przeciągle — ale co z tego będę miała? Proponuję twoją nową konsolę na wyłączność. Na pół roku.

Matt chciał się roześmiać, ale zamiast tego zaczął kaszleć. 

— Nie ma opcji — wykrztusił niewyraźnie, gdy udało mu się uspokoić oddech. — Mogę się zgodzić na jeden dzień. Nie zapominaj też o mojej dozgonnej wdzięczności i możliwości realizacji swojej fantazji z dzieciństwa. Wiem, że zawsze uwielbiałaś Mulan.

Dziewczyna prychnęła kpiąco.

— Nie bądź śmieszny, jeden dzień to za mało. Nawet jeśli doliczymy Mulan. Trzy miesiące?

— Tydzień.

— Dwa miesiące.

— Dwa tygodnie.

— Miesiąc.

Matt westchnął z rezygnacją.

— Dobrze, miesiąc. Niech będzie — zgodził się. — Ale masz się postarać. _Książę z Bajki_ to nie jest zwykła kawiarnia, naprawdę musisz wejść w rolę przystojnego lokaja i traktować każdą klientkę jak księżniczkę.

Słysząc słowo „lokaj”, Pidge miała przed oczami tylko siwego, łysiejącego mężczyznę z czarnymi wąsami i srebrną tacą przykrytą kloszem w ręce. Ewentualnie demona ściągającego rękawiczki zębami. Tak czy siak, realizacja żadnej z tych wizji nie wydawała jej się szczególnie pociągająca.

Spojrzała znacząco na swoje ciało.

— Przystojny lokaj, tak…? — powtórzyła bez przekonania. — Wątpię, by klientki _Księcia z Bajki_ — zaakcentowała nazwę lokalu, przedrzeźniając zachwyt, z jakim Matt zawsze opowiadał o tym miejscu — lubiły małych chłopców, ale ja nadaję się tylko na słodkiego, piszczącego dzieciaka. Nie widzę tego.

Matt potrząsnął głową na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu dręcząca go migrena.

— Nie, nie. Ty masz potencjał na takiego cichego, kujonowatego chłopaka z sąsiedztwa. Pamiętasz _Ourana_? — Przytaknęła. — Więc bądź Haruhi. W twoim przypadku to pasuje aż za bardzo, ale wiesz, o co chodzi. Nie mamy jeszcze w ekipie nikogo o takiej osobowości.

Pidge popatrzyła na półki brata. Tuż obok książek o astronomii i fizyce stały dziesiątki tomików mang o kolorowych grzbietach. Zauważyła, że kolekcja znacznie się powiększyła, odkąd ostatnim razem dłużej siedziała w jego pokoju. Przewróciła oczami.

Co za nerd.

Co gorsza, doskonale rozumiała to, co do niej mówił, a to oznaczało, że wcale nie była lepsza.

— Okej, zobaczę, co da się zrobić — stwierdziła.

— No to postanowione. Wersja oficjalna jest taka, że jesteś moim kuzynem, Pidge’em. Potem napiszę do Lotora i mu to przekażę. Nikt nie będzie wiedział, że jesteś kobietą. — Matt kichnął. — Dasz radę, jesteś wielka. Ratujesz mi życie, widać, że dobrze cię wychowałem. Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił, moja najlepsza siostro na świecie.

Pidge wstała z fotela, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

— Przypomnę ci te słowa, gdy tylko będziesz jęczał, że chcesz odzyskać konsolę przed terminem. — Podeszła do zamkniętych drzwi pokoju. — Wracam do siebie, bo się jeszcze od ciebie zarażę.

— Słusznie, ty nie możesz być chora — wychrypiał za nią na odchodnym. — Przynieś nam wszystkim zaszczyt! A mnie możesz jeszcze nową paczkę chusteczek, gdybyś była tak dobra.

Pidge miała już wyjść, ale zatrzymała się, żeby odwrócić się do brata.

— Coś jeszcze, _jaśnie panie_? — zapytała sarkastycznie.

Matt uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

— Widzisz, szybko się uczysz. Będą z ciebie lokaje.

* * *

_Książę z Bajki_ był nowo otwartym lokalem, pierwszym tego rodzaju w mieście. Pidge wielokrotnie słyszała, jak jej koleżanki o nim rozmawiały, mijała go w drodze do pracy, ale nigdy wcześniej nie weszła do środka. Nie miała nic przeciwko takim miejscom, ale w ogóle jej one nie interesowały. Uważała, że może cieszyć się kawą bez płacenia obcym facetom we frakach, żeby byli dla niej mili i prawili jej komplementy. Właściwie, cały koncept kawiarni z lokajami wydawał jej się dość żenujący.

Rozejrzała się po głównej sali. Okrągłe stoliki nakryte były śnieżnobiałymi obrusami z fioletowymi lamówkami. Na parapetach ustawiono wazony pełne świeżych kwiatów. Fiołkowe ściany zdobiły obrazy i biała sztukateria. Pachniało kawą i ciastem, a w tle leciała spokojna, klasyczna muzyka. Klimat tego miejsca rzeczywiście przywodził na myśl książęcy pałac.

Przy jedynym zajętym stoliku siedziały dwie nastolatki obserwujące z zachwytem, jak kelner w stroju lokaja rysuje coś czekoladowym sosem na latte jednej z nich. Gdy skończył, skłonił się uprzejmie.

Pidge zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy będzie musiała rysować serduszka na omletach.

Gdy kelner ją zauważył, od razu do niej podszedł. Dopiero wtedy mogła mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. Był wysoki i chudy. Miał krótkie, brązowe włosy, śniadą cerę i wąski podbródek. W rękach trzymał pustą tacę.

Uśmiechnął się do niej serdecznie.

— Witam. W czym mogę panu pomóc? — zagadnął.

— Jestem Pidge. Przyszedłem zastąpić Matta — wyjaśniła.

Chłopak zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Nosiła zieloną, za dużą bluzę. Przez jedno ramię przewiesiła plecak, przez drugi pokrowiec na garnitur.

— A, racja, powiedzieli mi, że przyjdziesz. Jesteś kuzynem Matta, tak? — Skinęła. Jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy. Wyciągnął do niej rękę. — Zatem witaj w _Księciu z Bajki_. Jestem Lance, miło mi cię poznać. Będziemy dzisiaj razem pracować.

Pidge niepewnie uścisnęła jego dłoń.

— Mnie też jest miło — wymamrotała i poprawiła okulary.

Lance rozejrzał się po sali, a potem ponownie się do niej zwrócił:

— Chodź za mną.

Zaczął prowadzić ją na tył kawiarni do pomieszczeń służbowych.

 — Jest dwunasta. Siedzę tu od dziesiątej, ale nie było dużego ruchu — opowiadał przyciszonym głosem, by nie przeszkadzać gościom. — Przyjęcie zaczyna się o szesnastej i będzie trwało do dwudziestej, więc masz cztery godziny na ogarnięcie co i jak. Mało gości, solenizantka i jej dziesięć przyjaciółek. Myślisz, że dasz radę?

Wzruszyła ramionami, podążając za nim wąskim korytarzem zaplecza.

— Sam dorabiam w weekendy w kawiarni, chyba nie będzie większego problemu. Powiedz mi tylko, jakie bzdury mam wciskać tym dziewczynom, żeby były zadowolone.

Lance zatrzymał się gwałtownie i odwrócił do Pidge. Na jego twarzy odmalowane było szczere oburzenie, jakby dziewczyna właśnie personalnie go obraziła.

— Jak w ogóle możesz tak mówić? — zapytał głośno. — Pidge, nie możesz mieć takiego podejścia! Misją naszej kawiarni jest uszczęśliwianie naszych gości! Te dziewczyny przychodzą tu, żeby chociaż przez chwilę poczuć się jak prawdziwe księżniczki, żeby oderwać się od ciężkiej codzienności! Tworzymy tu dla nich inny świat! Nie chodzi o wciskanie bzdur, tylko o traktowanie ich z szacunkiem, bo na to zasługują.

Po tym, jak Lance emocjonował się i dużo machał rękoma, widać było, że bardzo angażował się w tę pracę. Nic dziwnego, że on i Matt się zaprzyjaźnili.

Pidge spokojnie słuchała tego wykładu.

— Ale ty pamiętasz, że to wszystko jest udawane? — zapytała, nieco zbita z tropu. — Nie jesteśmy tak naprawdę służącymi. Płacą nam za to, żebyśmy byli dla nich mili.

— Płacą nam, ale dobrego lokaja wyróżnia to, że wkłada w swoją pracę całe serce. — Położył rękę na piersi. — Musisz się tego nauczyć. Nawet jeśli udajemy, to wywołujemy u gości realne szczęście. To tak, jakbyś oficjalnie ogłosił, że Elsa w Disneylandzie to dziewczyna w cosplayu, więc nie jest prawdziwa. Może i tak, ale dla dzieci, które tam przychodzą, jest najprawdziwsza na świecie i tylko to się liczy. Emocje są prawdziwe.

Uniosła brew.

— Okej — odpowiedziała powoli, wzruszając obojętnie ramionami. — Przyznaję, że nie do końca rozumiem cały szum wokół tego miejsca i gdybym był dziewczyną, to bym tu nie przychodził. Ale, oczywiście, nie jestem dziewczyną, nic z tych rzeczy — zaznaczyła — więc nie mogę się wypowiadać. W każdym razie spróbuję. Daj mi się tylko przebrać i mogę zaczynać.

Wzburzenie Lance’a w jednej chwili opadło. Znowu się uśmiechnął.

— Tu jest szatnia — wskazał na drzwi — zostaw tam swoje rzeczy. Jak chcesz, mogę wejść z tobą i ci jeszcze trochę poopowiadać.

— Nie! — zaoponowała nerwowo Pidge. Widząc jego zaskoczone spojrzenie, odchrząknęła: — Nie ma takiej potrzeby… Później porozmawiamy. Ja potrzebuję się skupić, nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz zakładałem frak. Bez urazy, ale będziesz mnie rozpraszał… W dodatku chyba musisz pędzić na salę pouśmiechać się do księżniczek. Trzeba uszczęśliwiać, sam tak powiedziałeś, prawda?

Położyła wolną rękę na klamce.

Lance przeczesał włosy, uśmiechając się zawadiacko.

— Dobra, widzę, że wziąłeś sobie do serca moją lekcję, więc popędzę na salę, ale, powiedz, czy ja cię onieśmielam? — spytał.

— Tak — odpowiedziała odruchowo, żeby dał jej wreszcie spokój, ale dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, o co pytał. — Nie! Nie. Znaczy, daj mi chwilę, dobrze? Zaraz wracam.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią z hukiem.

Gdy przebrała się we frak i powróciła do Lance’a, chłopak przyjrzał jej się uważnie od stóp do głów.

— No, no, całkiem nieźle — ocenił, pocierając w zamyśleniu podbródek i mrużąc oczy. — Gdy tu wszedłeś, nie byłem przekonany, ale myślę, że masz swój urok. Taki nieśmiały, miły kujon. Niektórzy uważają to za słodkie.

— Tak, wiem — westchnęła Pidge. — Matt mi mówił.

Następnym celem była kuchnia. W drodze na drugi koniec korytarza Lance w telegraficznym skrócie opowiedział Pidge o najczęściej zamawianych przez gości potrawach.

I tak, oczywiście, serwowali omlety z ketchupem, miodem lub dżemem. Wszystko wedle życzenia i z rysowaniem serduszek czy czegokolwiek innego, o co akurat poprosi klientka.

— Musisz poznać Hunka. Gdybyś miał jakiekolwiek pytania do naszego menu, on na nie wszystkie bez problemu odpowie. Nikt nie zna się tutaj lepiej na jedzeniu od niego, to geniusz — powiedział Lance, gdy wchodzili do kuchni. — Zresztą, sam zobaczysz.

Pewnym krokiem podszedł do ciemnoskórego chłopaka w żółtym fartuchu, który pochylał się nad leżącą na blacie pełną babeczek blachą piekarską. W najwyższym skupieniu dekorował je różowym kremem i posypywał tęczową posypką. Poza nim w pomieszczeniu pracowało jeszcze kilka osób.

— Pidge, to Hunk, nasz szef kuchni i najzdolniejszy cukiernik w mieście — przedstawił go Lance.

Hunk dokończył ostatnią babeczkę i wyprostował się. Na głowie zawiązaną miał bandanę.

— Cześć — przywitał się, patrząc z zainteresowaniem na dziewczynę.

— Cześć. Jestem Pidge. Zastępuję dzisiaj Matta.

Uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

Lance poklepał przyjaciela po plecach.

— Jak idą prace? — zapytał.

— Zgodnie z planem. Od wczorajszego wieczora zajmujemy się tortem, będzie gotowy na czas. — Hunk przesunął blachę w stronę Pidge. — Śmiało, skosztuj. Świeżutkie.

Wybrała babeczkę w zielonej, papierowej foremce. Obróciła ją w palcach. To było najładniejsze ciastko, jakie w życiu miała okazję zjeść. Czując na sobie wyczekujące spojrzenia chłopaków, wzięła pierwszy kęs.

— Boże, jakie to jest pyszne. Naprawdę jesteś geniuszem — powiedziała ze szczerym zachwytem, wierzchem dłoni wycierając z twarzy resztki kremu. — Nie masz może ciastek z masłem orzechowym?

— Dziękuję. — Hunk uśmiechnął się skromnie. — Teraz nie, ale wpadnij do nas jeszcze kiedyś, to zobaczę, co da się zrobić.

— Mówiłem, że jest świetny — stwierdził z przekonaniem Lance. — Przedstawiłbym cię pozostałym kelnerom, ale dzisiaj jesteśmy tylko we dwóch, więc… To chyba wszystko. Witaj w zespole, Pidge. Gotowy na spotkanie z gośćmi?

* * *

— On zawsze się tak wczuwa? — zapytała przyciszonym głosem Pidge, obserwując Lance’a z wejścia na zaplecze.

— Zawsze — przytaknął Hunk. — Jest naszym najpopularniejszym lokajem. Gdybyś widział miny dziewczyn, gdy dowiadują się, że Lance akurat ma wolne.

Lance właśnie prowadził do stolika nową klientkę, niosąc jej torebkę. Dużo się uśmiechał, kłaniał i, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, był tak czarujący, jak to tylko możliwe. Kazał Pidge patrzeć i się uczyć, ale szczerze wątpiła, by umiała chociaż w połowie mu dorównać.

Spotkała go chwilę temu, ale czuła, że gdyby to było anime dla dziewczyn, Lance na pewno byłby tym najpopularniejszym w szkole gościem, który na końcu zdobyłby serce głównej bohaterki.

— A poza tym — dodał brunet — on naprawdę lubi dziewczyny.

— Dlatego tu pracuje — dopowiedziała na głos Pidge. — Wygląda na takiego. Trudno się dziwić, że za nim szaleją.

— Też. W dodatku dobrze płacą. I to miłe miejsce, sam się przekonasz. — Wzruszył ramionami. — A co do Lance’a… Wiesz, to dobry chłopak i chciałby sobie kogoś znaleźć na dłużej niż miesiąc, ale ciągle zmienia dziewczyny. Podobno szuka ideału, ale mnie wydaje się, że on sam nie wie, czego chce.

Pidge zerknęła pytająco na Hunka, a potem wróciła do obserwowania, jak Lance podaje klientce menu i poleca kuchenne specjały.

— Znamy się już bardzo długo — kontynuował Hunk. — Lance potrafi zakochać się kilka razy w  miesiącu i za każdym razem jest przekonany, że to ta jedyna, najdroższa. Zawsze umawia się z ładnymi, popularnymi dziewczynami i one są zachwycone, gdy je chwali i gra dla nich na gitarze, ale potem okazuje się, że on też jest śmiertelnikiem i czasem ucieka od tej romantycznej otoczki, bo woli pograć na konsoli i wyjść na piwo. Niestety, to wyraźnie ochładza uczucia wybranki, która przekonuje się, że Lance może widzieć w dziewczynie księżniczkę, ale nie chce być lokajem na pełen etat. Nikt nie byłby w stanie cały czas tylko chwalić tej drugiej osoby. Rozczarowanie jest ogromne, bo miało być tak pięknie, a tu wkracza szara rzeczywistość i u „księżniczki” występuje etap pretensji i żalów, a u „rycerza” mija zauroczenie. Wydaje mi się, że chciałby kumpla i dziewczynę w jednym, tylko coś mu nie wychodzi albo źle szuka. Może za bardzo skupia się na tym, by dziewczyna była zachwycona jego zachwytami i przez to trafia na te najbardziej próżne? Ale to właśnie im podoba się najbardziej. To takie błędne koło, bo zawsze okazuje się, że jednostronne uwielbienie nie jest najlepszą bazą do budowania związku. Trudno jest jednocześnie zgrywać największego macho w okolicy i znaleźć kogoś o podobnych pasjach. — stwierdził refleksyjnie. Spojrzał na Pidge, jakby zapomniał na moment o jej obecności i mówił do siebie. — Ale w sumie rozgadałem się, a to jego sprawa…

Pidge szczególnie nie interesowały problemy sercowe współpracownika brata, którego poznała niecałą godzinę temu, ale nie chciała przerywać opowieści Hunka.

Przechodzący obok Lance zatrzymał się przy nich.

— Bo to nie jest wcale takie proste! Nie moja wina, że wszystkie dziewczyny są takie piękne! — żachnął się.

Najwidoczniej usłyszał fragment ich rozmowy.

— O tym właśnie mówiłem — powiedział przyciszonym głosem Hunk.

Pidge odchrząknęła.

— Więc... W co grasz? — spróbowała zmienić temat.

— _Monsters & Mana_, to takie MMORPG…

— Wiem, co to jest — przerwała mu, uśmiechając się lekko. — Gram z Mattem.

Uniósł brwi.

— Serio? Jesteś może w jego gildii?

Przytaknęła.

— Kim grasz? — spytał z rosnącym zaciekawieniem.

— Krasnoludem wojownikiem. Mój nick to Meklavar — dodała.

Na twarzy Lance’a pojawiło się zdziwienie, które zaraz zostało zastąpione przez szeroki uśmiech.  

— O, Meklavar! — zawołał. — Znam cię, jesteś świetny! Ja gram Pike’iem, łotrzykiem kotołakiem. Kojarzysz mnie? Byliśmy ostatnio razem na gryfach.

Pidge także była zdziwiona. Nie pamiętała, by Matt wspominał, że gra z nimi jego współpracownik.

Prawie nie odzywała się na czacie głosowym i nie zdradzała innym graczom swojej płci z obawy o to, że zaczną ją inaczej traktować. Skupiała się na graniu, a nie na integracji z gildią, ale dobrze znała Pike’a, bo… No, cóż, był dosyć aktywny i głośny. Gdy tylko wchodził na serwer, wszyscy o tym od razu wiedzieli. Trudno byłoby go przeoczyć.

Poza tym dał jej kiedyś ten legendarny napierśnik ze świetnymi statystykami tylko dlatego, że sam i tak mógłby go co najwyżej sprzedać, a ona pomogła mu wcześniej w wykonaniu zadania. To było miłe z jego strony.

Gdy teraz na niego patrzyła, nie była w stanie powiązać go z jego postacią. Wcześniej postawiłaby wiele na to, że ten gracz jest typowym nerdem, a nie _bishem-_ donżuanem. Był głośny oraz nadaktywny, ale z pewnością grał całym sobą i dużo czasu spędzał na serwerze. Nie spodziewała się tego u gościa rwącego laski na prawo i lewo.

„Dziwne” — podsumowała w myślach Pidge.

— Oczywiście, że kojarzę, też świetnie grasz. — W jej oczach błysnęła ekscytacja, jak zwykle, gdy mogła porozmawiać o czymś, co ją interesowało. — Pamiętasz, jak pomyliliśmy korytarze w podziemiach i wszystkich wybiły demony, a my zostaliśmy we dwóch? Bez ciebie bym ich nie pokonał i mógłbym stracić część ekwipunku, a miałem akurat przy sobie tę runę ognia, którą sprzedał mi jakiś początkujący dzieciak po śmiesznie niskiej cenie i chciałem ją zanieść do kowala w mieście, żeby ulepszył mi topór, więc sam rozumiesz…

Lance machnął lekceważąco ręką, chociaż widać było, że pochwała go ucieszyła.

— Nie martw się, zawsze zbieram wszystkie _dropy_ po znajomych i im oddaję. Chyba że mają coś dobrego na łotrzyka, wtedy musielibyśmy ponegocjować. Swoją drogą, Hunka też wciągnąłem w tę grę. — Wskazał ruchem głowy na przyjaciela. — Jest healerem i jak tylko wbije piąty _level_ , Matt go do nas przyjmie, to już ustalone. Będziemy mogli razem grać.

Hunk podrapał się po szyi.

— Tak, Lance kazał mi założyć konto — potwierdził. — Nie miałem większego wyboru. Stał nade mną i pilnował, żebym wpisał jego e-mail przy rejestracji, że niby polecił mi grę.

— Bo poleciłem — podkreślił Lance.

Pidge pamiętała, że swego czasu jej brat zmusił ją do tego samego. Otrzymane w podziękowaniu od gry monety przepuścił na nowe włosy dla swojej elfiej czarodziejki.

— Przyda nam się healer — zgodziła się. — Szczególnie Mattowi. Mam dosyć pożyczania mu mikstur.

Hunk zerknął na wiszący na ścianie zegar.

— Dobra, chętnie z wami po pracy zagram, ale teraz muszę lecieć do kuchni. Wy chyba też macie coś do roboty. — Spojrzał znacząco w stronę wejścia do kawiarni.

Drzwi właśnie zamknęły się za nastolatką w letniej sukience, która weszła do środka, rozglądając się niepewnie po wnętrzu. Zapewne była tu po raz pierwszy.

Lance lekko pchnął Pidge do przodu.

— Twoja kolej. Bądź miły, to twoja pierwsza księżniczka, a ty jesteś jej pierwszym lokajem. Nie przejmuj się, ale staraj, bo pierwszego razu się nie zapomina.

— C-co? — wykrztusiła, odwracając się do niego. — Mam do niej podejść? A ty nie mógłbyś tego zrobić? Chciałbym jeszcze raz popatrzeć, chyba nie jestem jeszcze gotowy. I tak nie masz na razie innych zajęć. Czy można powtórzyć samouczek?

— Masz do niej podejść i ją obsłużyć. Dasz radę, wyluzuj. Uśmiechnij się, wyprostuj i ruszaj.

Pidge popatrzyła nerwowo na dziewczynę. Pocieszyła ją myśl, że klientka wyglądała na równie zawstydzoną, co ona.

Odetchnęła głęboko i z nieśmiałym, choć dość sympatycznym uśmiechem zaczęła iść w stronę klientki. Czuła na swoich plecach wzrok Lance’a, ale nie odwracała się do tyłu, bojąc się, że ostatecznie stchórzy.

Stanęła przed nastolatką i uświadomiła sobie, że są równego wzrostu. Przełknęła ślinę.

Widziała dostatecznie wiele anime, żeby wiedzieć, czego od niej oczekiwano, ale i tak czuła pustkę w głowie, a jej ręce trzęsły się ze stresu.

— Witaj w domu, panienko — powiedziała trochę drżącym głosem, nadal próbując się uśmiechać. — Proszę pozwolić, że wezmę bagaż panienki — dodała i wzięła od dziewczyny skórzaną torebkę. — Nazywam się Pidge, jestem lokajem w tym pałacu. Z przyjemnością będę panience dzisiaj służyć. Proszę za mną.

Klientka uśmiechnęła się do niej lekko speszona.

Pidge odwróciła się i dostojnym krokiem zaczęła prowadzić ją w stronę stolika. Napotkała spojrzenie Lance’a, który nadal stał w tym samym miejscu i bacznie ją obserwował.

Chłopak uniósł kciuk, posyłając jej pełen dumy uśmiech.

Stłumiła westchnięcie. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuła się tak idiotycznie. Teraz tym bardziej nie rozumiała, co takiego Matt widział w tej pracy.

Zdecydowanie powinna wytargować dwa miesiące konsoli.

* * *

Przyjęcie urodzinowe na razie szło po ich myśli. Lance czarował gości, Pidge pomagała mu w pracy najlepiej, jak potrafiła. Dziewczyny były zachwycone zarówno jedzeniem, jak i obsługą. Cieszyły je takie drobne rzeczy, jak wystrój sali, do którego specjalnie dodano ulubione kwiaty solenizantki, czy proszenie „lokajów” o rysowanie uroczych zwierzątek na kawie. Czy na tym właśnie polegało to całe uszczęśliwianie klientek?

W pewnym momencie Pidge została poproszona, żeby iść do kuchni i spytać, czy tort jest już gotowy do podania.

Zdecydowanie nie spodziewała się zobaczyć Hunka z plamami krwi na fartuchu, przyciskającego do palca papierowy ręcznik, także zakrwawiony. Chłopak siedział na podłodze i wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć, a jedna z kucharek usiłowała mu pomóc.

Pidge stanęła jak wryta w progu kuchni.

— Nie masz może bandaża? — zapytał Hunk, zauważając ją.

— A wy nie macie? — spytała zdezorientowana dziewczyna. — Tu musi być jakaś apteczka.  

— Mieliśmy, ale w tym tygodniu się skończył. Szef zapomniał dokupić — wyjaśniła kucharka.

— Znowu zaciąłem się nożem, zdecydowanie zbyt często mi się to zdarza. — Starał się nie patrzeć na ranę. —  Muszę dokonać ostatnich poprawek na torcie, tylko aktualnie krwawię i trochę mi słabo…

Pidge zerknęła na stojący na metalowym blacie piękny piętrowy tort ozdobiony kwiatami wykonanymi z masy cukrowej. Skinęła głową.

— Dobra, poczekaj tu. Mogę mieć coś swojego.

Pobiegła do szatni dla pracowników, wyjęła z plecaka kosmetyczkę w kolorze butelkowej zieleni i wróciła do kuchni, po drodze kilkakrotnie potykając się w za dużych butach Matta.

— Zajmę się tym — powiedziała stanowczo do kucharki, stając nad Hunkiem.

Kobieta przytaknęła i wróciła do pracy.

— Dzięki, Pidge i przepraszam za problem — stwierdził z ulgą Hunk, patrząc, jak Pidge otwiera kosmetyczkę. — Wiszę ci cały talerz ciastek z masłem orzechowym.

Tak pochłonęło ją gorączkowe przeszukiwanie kosmetyczki w poszukiwaniu gazików i opatrunku, że nie był pewien, czy go w ogóle usłyszała.

Nagle coś wypadło jej na podłogę. Zaklęła pod nosem. Od razu się schyliła i podniosła tusz do rzęs — jedyny poza pomadką kosmetyk, którego zdarzało jej się używać. Chciała schować go tak szybko, żeby Hunk nie zdążył się przyjrzeć, ale po jego minie widać było, że już zaczął łączyć w głowie fakty.

Zmarszczył brwi.

— Ty…? — Niewypowiedziane pytanie zawisło w powietrzu.

Cóż, z pomadki chyba łatwiej byłoby jej się wytłumaczyć.

— Tak — westchnęła cicho, wyciągając wreszcie potrzebne rzeczy i kucając przy chłopaku. Nie było sensu zaprzeczać. — Mogę cię prosić, żebyś nikomu nie mówił? Technicznie rzecz biorąc, wiem, że nie robię nic nielegalnego, ale brat mnie tak bardzo prosił, żebym go zastąpiła. Inaczej się nie dało.

Hunk wzruszył ramionami i odłożył ręcznik, nie patrząc na krew.

— Spokojnie, nikt się nie dowie. Lotor chyba nie byłby zachwycony, gdyby dowiedział się, że go oszukaliśmy. Też wolałbym, żeby to nie wyszło poza tę kuchnię. Katie, prawda?

Mruknęła potwierdzająco, odkażając gazikiem jego długą ranę na palcu wskazującym.

— Wiesz, skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że się nie domyślałem — rzekł. Syknął i skrzywił się, gdy skaleczenie zaczęło piec. — Matt często o tobie opowiada.

Pidge podniosła na niego wzrok.

— Myślisz, że Lance wie? — spytała.

Hunk w rozbawieniu pokręcił głową.

— Jestem pewien, że nie. Gdyby wiedział, traktowałby cię inaczej. Kiedyś mówił, że chciałby poznać młodszą siostrę Matta — odparł. — On… Nie jest szczególnie spostrzegawczy. Pewnie nawet nic nie podejrzewa.

Pidge nakleiła opatrunek na jego palec.

— Więc niech tak pozostanie — stwierdziła.

* * *

Po zakończeniu przyjęcia i przygotowaniu kawiarni do zamknięcia Pidge wreszcie skończyła pracę. To był długi, wyjątkowo męczący dzień. Nie mogła się doczekać, aż wróci do domu i odpocznie. Musiała jednak przyznać, że przychodząc tutaj rano, myślała, że będzie dużo straszniej.

Lance jeszcze kończył sprzątanie na sali. Patrząc na jego niespieszne tempo, miała trochę czasu na przebranie się.

Stojąc przodem do metalowych szafek, błyskawicznie przebrała spodnie od fraka na jeansy. Rozwiązała muszkę i zaczęła rozpinać koszulę, gdy nagle drzwi otworzyły się na oścież.

Do szatni wszedł Lance.

Pidge zamarła w połowie ruchu. Zacisnęła rękę na rozpiętym kołnierzu koszuli i upewniła się, że całe jej ciało jest zakryte. Może nie doceniła szybkości Lance’a, ale miała szczęście, że nie przyszedł chwilę później i nie zobaczył jej w samym podkoszulku i bandażu.

Lance, jak gdyby nigdy nic, podszedł do swojej szafki umieszczonej przy naprzeciwległej ścianie i wyciągnął z niej ubrania.

— Dobra robota, Pidge — rzucił. — Szczególnie jak na pierwszy raz. Gdybyś jeszcze trochę poćwiczył, mógłbyś zostać świetnym lokajem. — Odwrócił się do dziewczyny, spoglądając na nią znacząco.

Starając się nie okazywać skrępowania i stojąc do niego plecami, zapięła z powrotem guziki koszuli.

— Wiem, do czego zmierzasz, ale już mam pracę. Nie potrzebuję kolejnej — odpowiedziała.

Lance wzruszył ramionami.

— Tak myślałem, ale gdybyś chciał, to wiesz… Zapraszamy. Powinieneś to rozważyć.

— Dzięki, zapamiętam.

W szatni nagle rozbrzmiała melodia dzwonka leżącej w szafce komórki chłopaka.

— Cześć, kochanie — przywitał się, odbierając telefon.

Pidge odwróciła głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Lance stał bez koszuli i podtrzymywał telefon ramieniem. Jednocześnie rozpinał spodnie. Przesunęła wzrokiem po szczupłych plecach. Dopiero gdy się rozebrał, można było zobaczyć mięśnie rysujące się pod jego skórą.

Dziewczyna znowu wbiła wzrok w żółtą, metalową szafkę przed sobą.

— Nie, wybacz, ale nie mogę dzisiaj przyjść… Tak, wiem, naprawdę mi przykro, ale jestem padnięty, pracowałem jedenaście godzin… Jak to „co będę robił”? Wracam do domu, napiję się i pogram, a potem pójdę spać… Oczywiście, że będę sam, o co ty mnie podejrzewasz? Jeżeli chcesz, to możesz wpaść… Wcale cię nie zbywam, przecież możemy przełożyć to na jutro, nie ma tragedii.

Pidge słyszała żeński głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki, ale nie była w stanie rozróżnić słów. Czuła się, jakby podsłuchiwała czyjąś prywatną rozmowę, ale chłopak nawet nie próbował być dyskretny, a chyba głupio byłoby tak po prostu teraz wyjść z pomieszczenia.

Żeby się czymś zająć, poskładała frak oraz spodnie i odłożyła je do szafki. Matt powiedział jej, że zabierze stąd ubrania, gdy tylko wróci do pracy. Na koszulę, której nie miała chwilowo, jak zdjąć, naciągnęła zieloną bluzę.

— Ale posłuchaj… — Westchnął zrezygnowany Lance. Przez chwilę milczał. Kobieta w słuchawce krzyczała. — No dobrze, jak chcesz. Dzięki za wszystko. Cześć.

Rozłączył się i wsunął telefon do kieszeni założonych w międzyczasie spodni. W szatni zapadła niezręczna cisza.

— Czy wy właśnie… zerwaliście? — zapytała wprost Pidge, poprawiając okulary.

— Na to wygląda — przyznał z goryczą Lance. — Wiesz, jakie są niektóre dziewczyny. Ona od dawna ciągle miała o wszystko pretensje, a ja już ostatnio jestem zmęczony. Nie tylko dzisiaj, tak ogólnie. Tym, że wszystkie moje związki okazują się porażką. — Wbił puste spojrzenie w ścianę obok, jakby dopiero teraz sobie to uświadomił.

Biorąc pod uwagę informacje od Hunka, Pidge ciekawiło, co według standardów Lance’a oznacza „od dawna”, ale nie była na tyle złośliwa, by teraz dopytać.

— Przykro mi — bąknęła, bo nic innego nie przyszło jej do głowy.

Chłopak nagle rozpogodził się i założył niebieski T-shirt.

— Nie, nie martw się — rzucił z wymuszonym uśmiechem. Popatrzył na nią. — Nie zdejmiesz tej koszuli? Będzie ci gorąco.

Oczywiście, że będzie. Trwało lato, a ona miała na sobie sportowy stanik, bandaż elastyczny, podkoszulkę (żeby bandaż nie prześwitywał), koszulę i bluzę. Już czuła, jak zaczyna się pocić. 

— To nie problem. Szybko marznę — skłamała.

Lance odwiesił frak na wieszaku w szafce i wyjął swoją torbę na ramię.

— Czym wracasz?

— Autobusem — odparła Pidge.

— To może cię odwiozę? W podziękowaniu za pomoc i za to, że dzięki tobie Lotor nie wywali mnie z roboty. — Gdy widział, że chciała zaprotestować, dodał: — Zrobimy tak. Odwiozę cię, a potem szybko wrócę do domu i widzimy się w Górach Feldakor. Zadzwonię po Hunka, pobijemy trochę wilków, pomożemy mu awansować. Co ty na to?

Pidge pomyślała o klimatyzacji w samochodzie Lance’a i poczuła, że nie ma innego wyboru, jak tylko uśmiechnąć się i skinąć głową.

— Stoi.

* * *

Tydzień później Pidge po raz drugi weszła do kawiarni _Książę z Bajki_. Z tą różnicą, że teraz nosiła pistacjową, prostą sukienkę z kieszeniami i krótkie trampki.

Matt tego dnia nie pracował, a wszyscy kelnerzy byli akurat zajęci, ale przy wejściu zgodnie z umową czekał na nią Hunk. Gdy tylko ją zobaczył, przywitali się i wręczył jej kartonowe, fioletowe pudełko pełne ciasteczek z masłem orzechowym.

— Dzięki — powiedziała. — Nie myślałam, że serio to zrobisz. Nie musiałeś.

— Nie ma sprawy. W końcu obiecałem, że ci je upiekę.

Wpadła tu tylko po odbiór tych ciastek i już miała zbierać się do wyjścia, gdy podszedł do nich Lance. Odruchowo ukłonił się, nawet nie przyglądając się jej twarzy, zakładając, że jest nową klientką.

— Witaj w domu, panienko. Nazywam się Lance, jestem… — Wyprostował się i nagle urwał, wytrzeszczając oczy.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią w osłupieniu z otwartymi ustami.

Wargi Katie rozciągnęły się w złośliwym uśmieszku.

— P-Pidge? — wydukał w końcu, czerwieniąc się. — C-co? Dlaczego nosisz sukienkę? Czy ty jesteś chłopakiem, który przebiera się za dziewczyny? Nie mam nic przeciwko, tylko…

Hunk nie mógł powstrzymać znaczącego chichotu, który zaraz przerodził się w głośny śmiech. Lance popatrzył na niego całkowicie zbity z tropu.

Nagle go olśniło.

— Ty… Jesteś dziewczyną?! Ale jak? Od kiedy? Czyli w takim razie Meklavar to też… Nic nie mówiłeś! Hunk, wiedziałeś o tym?

— Powiedzmy, że się domyśliłem — odparł tajemniczo brunet, starając się opanować.

Pidge założyła ręce na piersi.

— Nazywam się Katie Holt — powiedziała z satysfakcją. — Dla przyjaciół Pidge. I tak, jestem dziewczyną. Od… — Rozłożyła wymownie dłonie. — Zawsze. Mam nadzieję, że to nie problem, nie chciałam cię oszukiwać. Zaraz i tak sobie stąd idę.

Lance jeszcze przez chwilę trwał w całkowitym szoku, aż w końcu spróbował doprowadzić się do porządku. Wyprostował się i odchrząknął, przykładając zaciśniętą pięść do ust w uroczystym geście.

— Nie, to żaden problem. Zwyczajnie jestem trochę… Zaskoczony, o. Przyznaję, że teraz to wyjaśnia pewne kwestie. — Zawahał się. — Więc, jeżeli już tu jesteś, może zostaniesz na herbacie?

Hunk szturchnął ją porozumiewawczo.

— Zostaniesz na zawsze? — zapytał, poruszając brwiami.

Pidge zaśmiała się.

— Zostanę na herbacie.


End file.
